


Ugly

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 1 March 2006.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ugly

**Author's Note:**

> Written 1 March 2006.

The expression of feigned engagement that met Severus' gaze as he practiced appearing more affable was more a rictus than a smile; the xanthodontous grimace—which he had achieved by repeatedly and forcibly drawing back his ungenerous mouth to reveal the uneven teeth he customarily secreted behind compressed lips out of a well worn sense of shame—served only to mar his pinched, sallow visage, and, suddenly, Severus decided that the otiose hour in which he had spent his self-pitying and ill-advised indulgence in a bout of would-be corrective facial acrobatics had merely made a mockery of his obvious lack of charm.


End file.
